Love Is War: The Sequel
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: Naomi is back. Somehow she manages to return and ploys for revenge. Goten is her top priority. Will she manage to wreck B&G's marriage? Or will Bra stop her in time?
1. Phonecall

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**YES I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO FINISH...But, it's a Sequel! I feel like I have to write it for some reason.**

**If you havent read my other story called 'love is war', then I suggest you do! You don't have to if you don't want to, but it will help catch on some stuff that has happened!**

**Right, on with the story...**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

Pan sighed as she pulled the covers over her head. She snuggled deeply into the soft mattress as she recalled all the distant memory's that had happened throughout her life. Oh, those were the days, she thought to herself.

Breathing in her husbands scent, she slowly wrapped her arms around herself imagining he was still there beside her. She hated the fact that he worked early hours in the morning. They hardly ever got a lie in together.

The woman, once again, sighed. Right now, her life was currently all over the place.

Sure, she had a gorgeous husband that kept her love life sky rocking, a massive house that could fit the whole city in it, and two lovely daughters who took after their loving mother and father in both looks and strength. But-

Pan blinked as the phone rang, snapping her out of thoughts and bringing her back into reality. She whipped off the covers and ran frantically down the stairs, almost breaking her neck once or twice.

"Hello?" She questioned, trying hard to control her breathing.

The voice on the other side didn't seem to hear her struggle for air, "Mr Briefs?" The woman asked, slight hope in her voice.

Pan rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. What is it with women these days? Didn't they know he was happily married with two kids? Ugh, the nerve!

"No, this is his wife," She smirked, "_Mrs_ Briefs"

Pan's smirk grew wider as she imagined the hope removing its self from the other woman's face. Shame on the whore, she thought to herself.

The woman cleared her throat, "My apologies,..._Mrs_ Briefs"

"Is there a particular reason you're calling?"

"Why, yes, there is, Mrs Briefs. It's about your daughters," Pan heard a flutter of papers moving around, and then a loud gulp, "...Blizten and Striker"

The CEO's wife frowned. She was surprised she didn't recognise the woman's voice from before, it wasn't the first time their school had rang about her two little brats.

"Blizten and Striker, aye? What exactly did they do this time?"

The woman on the other line swallowed again, her voice almost disappearing, "I think it's best that I tell you when you get here...Mrs Briefs"

For the third time that morning, Pan sighed. Why did this have to happen today? It was her day off for god's sake! Couldn't she have peace for at least one day? Just one?

"I'll be there in a few minutes" She hung up the phone, not interested in any friendly 'goodbyes'.

Pan quickly pulled on a pair of tight green pants and a white blouse. She knew for a fact she couldn't just show up at her daughters school in sweat pants and a tank top. She had to look presentable, despite the fact that she couldn't care less what the press had to say.

"Ugh, I hate these shoes" She muttered, stuffing her feet into a pair of black heels with effort. She hadn't worn those in ages.

After quickly running her hands through her thick black hair and checking her self over in the mirror. She grabbed her keys and drove wildly towards her twins school.

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" Goten asked, a little grin on his face. He quietly listened as his wife grunted over the phone line.

"I have no idea, but if it's about something dangerous..."

Goten grimaced, "Oh, come on, B-chan, she's only six. Don't be too harsh on her"

The Bluette continued to glare furiously as drove towards her child's school. She _too_ had received the nervous phone call about her daughter. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done, but she was sure it wasn't a good thing.

"_Harsh_? You think I'm going to let her get away with whatever she's done? I don't think so"

"I didn't exactly say that. I was just reminding you not to make her cry to much"

Bra scoffed at her husbands weakness for their daughter. Just because she was the only girl they had, it didn't mean she should get away with everything! That was totally unfair to poor Zeus.

"Whatever you say, husband" She rolled her eyes as her voice filled with pure sarcasm.

Goten smiled, not hearing it all. He was positively sure he had won. Whenever it came down to his little princess, he always had to have a say. No matter what.

"Good girl," He smirked, "Maybe later I can repay you for that"

His wife couldn't help but smile at that sly comment. After their little 'mating' scene, he had become more...sexual around her. The pair couldn't ever go a day without spicing up their sex life. Just like Pan and Trunks.

"You sure about that?" She giggled, "You seemed a little worn out after this morning's session. I'm surprised you still have enough energy to talk"

Goten grinned, resting his head on his hand that was propped up onto his elbow, "Don't be silly, Bra. I'm a Saiyan, remember?"

The woman parked her car cautiously into the school car park. She slumped back against the car seat as she pulled her keys away from the ignition, suddenly feeling cold as her seat warmer disappeared from underneath her.

"Yeah, sure, I remember alright," She twisted a strand of hair, "I'm at the school now"

Goten smiled as his cheerful, oh-so-sweet, daughter came running across his mind, "Remember what I said, okay?"

Bra grunted, "I'll try"

"You better,"

"Was that a threat?" She asked playfully.

"Uh-huh" Her husband continued to smile, "Damn right it was"

Bra laughed, loving the man's cockiness towards her. It made her body shiver with excitement.

"You are so _lucky_ I have Vixen to deal with right now" She grumbled, stepping out her car and slamming it shut behind her.

Goten looked left as he heard a faint knock coming from his door. He rolled his eyes as he realised that his conversation with his wife, was now over.

"Sure I am," He paused, "Listen, I have to go now. Someones at the door and I have no clue who it is"

Bra nodded, not realising she was talking to him through the phone, "I understand"

Goten's smile returned as he made his way to his door, "Right, well I love you,"

"I love you too, Husband" Bra replied, her face suddenly darkening as she stepped into the schools main entrance.

The Son laughed, "Tell me how it goes, okay?" And with that he hung up.

* * *

Marron quietly tapped her thighs as she sat on the small uncomfortable chairs. It had only been 5 minutes and she was already bored. Where an earth was that damn headmaster? She silently wondered to herself, and where was her child?

The Blond glared as looked down the empty hallways, failing to hear anything except rather loud children who needed lessons on how to keep their mouths shut.

Some lessons they were.

She sighed as she continuously checked her watch that was wrapped tightly around her elegant wrist. Every time her eyes connected with the gold material, she smiled. It had been a 20th birthday present from Uub.

She stroked it gently.

"Mrs Chestnut?" A voice boomed, startling her.

Marron quickly stood and locked eyes with the woman. She clutched her handbag tightly.

"Yes?" She replied, rather coldly.

The older woman, who seemed as though she was the ruler of the school, swallowed loudly and wiped a few beads of sweat away from her shiny forehead.

"This way please,"

Marron, without any response, followed. She frowned as her sharp heels took over the silence between the two women. It made her feel strangely uncomfortable.

The headmaster quickened pace as she spotted the door she had left. With her heart beating furiously, she licked her dry lips and was about to open the door, but hesitated for a moment.

Marron watched her curiously.

"Is something wrong, Miss...?" She asked, just before entering.

The woman blinked and shook her head, "Just call me Sharon."

The Blond raised a perfect eyebrow, it was pretty obvious that the woman was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"O...k" She gave the woman another funny look before entering the large room.

Six heads all looked up as they heard the click-clak of her heels. The two woman smiled.

"They called you too?" Bra asked, her face brightening a little.

Marron nodded, taking a seat next to her daughter, who was covered from head to toe in dazzling colours of paint. Her eyes almost fell out of her small head.

"What an earth?" She shrieked, only just noticing the brightness of her child's clothes. Her hands frantically covered her cheeks in shock.

Cherish smiled, totally oblivious to her mothers shock. She tugged a strand of her brown hair to remove the green paint from her hands.

"Do you like my painting, mommy?"

Marron just kept her jaw dropping. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She scooted away from Cherish a little as she reached out for her mother.

"Painting?" She whispered, looking at the headmaster, "How the hell did this happen?" She then shouted.

Bra, Pan and their children covered their poor sensitive ears as the watched the Blonds mood turn negative.

Sharon dabbed her forehead lightly, "Well, you see, Mrs Chestnut-"

Marron let go of her hand bag, her ki rising a little and pointed to her daughters designer clothing. They were totally ruined. The only colours that were seen, were acrylic paints.

"_See_? Of course I can see!" She carried on pointing furiously, "Her clothes are ruined!"

Cherish looked at her mothers Red face in amusement. She had never seen her so angry before, not even when she saw little petty arguments between her and her father. This must be something big.

"Mrs Chestnut, I suggest you calm down, you could easily wash it out..."

Bra and Pan watched quietly, decent smirks on their smooth faces. If she were Saiyan all hell would of broke loose by now. It was a shame she wasn't. They were missing out on some good action here.

Marron breathed loudly, "Calm down? You want me to 'calm down'? Are you serious? What kind of school is this!"

Sharon continuously wiped her face as it dripped with sweat. She had never dealt with a situation like this before, which was why she was furiously struggling. Her body wriggled with fear as she realised she had two other mothers to deal with afterwards.

"I can assure you that this is a great school for children,-

The three mothers loudly scoffed.

-however, your child doesn't seem to like it here, do you, Cherish?" The older woman slightly hoped the child would feel intimidated by her glare.

Marron took that as offence, how dare that old bag say what her child did or didn't like! Oh, the nerve.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter as if you know her!," She hissed, "How would you of all people know if she liked going here or not?"

Sharon's glare dropped, just like her damp handkerchief. She quickly obtained another one from her draw and repeatedly dabbed her forehead.

"Now, just a second. I didn't say-"

The Blond picked up her bag and held her daughters sticky wrist, "This conversation is over" She glared furiously at the other woman.

"But-" Sharon started,

Marron waggled her fingers at her friends, her smile soon returning "See you later, guys," She said, before leaving the room. Her heels could still be heard from down the hall.

Sharon slumped back into her seat defeated, "Well..."

Vixen and the twins exchanged a worried glance.


	2. Vixen's Protest

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

King Yemma sat happily as he bit into his large sandwich. Since it had been such a quiet morning, him and his staff had decided to take a break a little earlier than usual.

"Oh, sir, I sure am tired," One of his workers muttered.

The workers exchanged glances.

"Me too" Another agreed, his eye lids dropping.

They all looked at the ogre in hope. But, of course, King Yemma was having none of it. His eyes narrowed as he took in their pathetic, puny forms.

"Don't be stupid you knuckleheads! We have plenty more work to do," He threw the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, "Break is now over" He boomed.

The workers grimaced, before sighing loudly, "Yes, sir" They grumbled, disappearing off to where ever.

King Yemma just smiled. That sandwich had obviously spot. He opened his book and held his stamp as the spirits made their way into his office.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His voice boomed as he looked down at the spirit that was stood first in line. The spirit made furious noses, "Jeremy Smith, aye? Well you've not been very good, have you?" He laughed, "Off you go to hell"

The spirit saunted off to its destination with a few grumbles and mumbles.

"Next" The ogre boomed.

King Yemma smiled as each spirit gathered around his large desk. Choosing the decision on where to put the was quite fun. He wouldn't quit this job for anyone.

"Below, above, below, below, above" He said each time he met a new spirit. The workers watched in slight interest as the King's mood seemed to have brightened.

"You seem a bit cheery today, sir" One commented, "I haven't seen you this happy in a while"

King Yemma continued to smile, "It was that Sandwich, it tas-" He stopped as one of the workers came running, his face full of sweat, "What is it, Osuke?"

Osuke bent over to catch his breath, "...Girl...gone...escaped...hell"

King Yemma frowned in confusion, not understanding a word what the man had said, "Speak up, I can not hear you down there"

Osuke straightened up, he was still out of breath but could manage to speak again, "A girl...escaped from hell"

"A girl, aye? Which one?"

Osuke swallowed, "...That crazy one"

King Yemma stroked his beard, "You mean the one...?"

Osuke nodded. The other workers all blinked in confusion as they tried to calm the spirits down. They had no idea what was going on.

"Hmmm" The ogre continued to stroke his beard, "We'll deal with that later-

The workers fell over, finally catching on,

-I still have plenty of work to do" And so the Ogre continued.

* * *

Vixen crossed her arms as Bra drove towards her grandparents home. She couldn't seem to understand why her mother was being so moody towards her. It's not like anybody died!

"I cant believe you, Vixen" Her mother continued to repeat over and over again, "Just wait until your father hears about this"

The child just rolled her eyes and carried on looking out of the window. She knew for a fact her daddy wouldn't say much about it. She was his number one princess.

"You're grounded for a week" Bra said, out of the blue as the arrived outside of her old home. She quickly made her way inside before her daughter could protest.

Vixen sniffed. She was gobsmacked.

_Grounded_? How could _she_ be grounded? This had never happened when her father was involved, she had always managed to find a secret way out of it. _Always_. Tears threatened to fall as she made her way over to her grandmother.

"Vixen, sweetie, come give your old grandma a hug!"

The child quickly climbed up onto the elder woman's lap and snuggled into her warm embrace. The fact that her grandmother had made her feel so welcome made her sad. She had been so bad, yet the woman still wanted to talk to her. Why couldn't her mother do the same?

Bulma's smile faded as she felt a damp patch spread onto her orange dress. Her hand automatically stroked the child's head for comfort.

"Oh, dear. Why the crocodile tears?" She asked, looking down upon the small child's head.

Bra watched the scene as she stood by the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to watch her mother fawn and fuss over her daughter. Not knowing how bad she had been at school today.

"Mommy's being mean is she?" Bulma glared at her daughter as Vixen nodded her head in response, "What did she do?"

Bra scoffed and placed her bum into one of the chairs that sat opposite the pair. She couldn't believe how lame her mother was being right now.

"More like, what did _she_ do" The young women commented.

Bulma loosened up her frown a little as she stroked the young girls hair, "Huh? What do you mean, Bra?"

"Ask her what she did at school today"

The older woman blinked. She had never seen her daughter behave so cold to her own child before. Whatever Vixen had done had obviously upset her. It must have been very something big.

"Vixen?"

The child sniffed, "Yes, grandma?" She mumbled, her face still berried into Bulma's dress.

"Mommy say's you've been very bad at school today. Is that true?"

Vixen opened her eyes wide, then closed them again. She wanted to nod her head and say 'yes', like a good little girl would. But she had to much pride to admit that.

"..."

Bulma smiled, "I'm guessing that's a yes, then" She continued to stroke the child hair. It was the same striking blue that her mother had, "You didn't do anything dangerous, did you?"

Vixen sat up straight her head shaking frantically, "No, grandma...It wasn't dangerous" She wiped her wet tears with the back of her hand.

Bra raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? Care to explain how throwing a ki ball is not dangerous?" Her voice was cold.

Vixen pouted, the glared back back at her mother. Why was she so angry? It was her Dad who taught her how to use her energy. He had specifically told her to use it when she was in trouble, and so she did.

"But, those girls were being mean to us" She cried, her little fist's clenched.

"Us?" Bulma chorused, her face confused.

"Blitzen and Striker" Bra replied, "They were in trouble too"

"For throwing a ki ball?" Her mother questioned, "That's it?"

Vixen looked up at her grandma with love. See mom, she thought to herself, a satisfied smile on her face, Grandma's not mad. So why are you?

Bra groaned, "What do you mean 'that's it', they could of killed them!. You should of seen Pan's face, mom. She was furious"

"But those girls were bullying them? Obviously they're going to defend themselves"

Bra rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why her mother couldn't see the dangerous side to it. If those girls died what would happen to Vixen? They'd probably take her away for being a witch or something.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing to defend themselves. It's just that they could've used their mouths instead of their powers"

Vixen ignored her mother and turned her head towards the door as she felt her grandfathers presence enter the room, "Granpa!" She ran over to the older man.

"Hello, brat" He greeted as he scooped her up off the floor. He looked around for Zeus, "Where's the other brat?"

"School" His mother replied. She smiled as she watched his smirk fade a little. She always knew he had chosen Zeus for his favourite. Why? She had no idea.

Vegeta looked at Vixen in confusion, "Why? This brat's not a school,"

"Hey! I'm no brat" She protested, even though he had been calling her that for some time now, "It's Vixen, remember, Granpa?"

Bulma laughed, "Did you hear that Vegeta? She sounded just like Bra when she was that age"

The man just smirked and took a seat next to his wife. He frowned a little as he noticed a damp patch on her dress.

"Vixen" She said, noticing his gaze, "She had a few tears that needed to be let out, didn't you, sweetie?"

The child blushed, ashamed of herself. She felt so weak. How could _she_, of all people, cry at such a thing? She was Vixen Son for goodness sake!

"I didn't mean to" She muttered, glaring at her small hands.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just watched. He knew _why_ she had cried earlier on, seen as though he was listening to their conversation with his Saiyan hearing.

He thought that his daughter wasn't being the slightest bit fair to her child and neither was Pan. If they had to defend their selfs, then so be it! It didn't matter how they did it, as long as they felt safe.

* * *

"Mommy, are you going to tell daddy about this?" Striker asked, her face a little worried.

Pan ignored her daughter and carried on chewing her overly-large sandwich. Her face remained blank as she felt the flavours erupt all over her tongue. Her mind was too busy in deep thought to care about that.

Blitzen exchanged a look with her twin. They had tried every question in the book with their mother, but she just continued to ignore them. Her face was blank. It was like she was in her own world.

"We are so dead" Striker muttered, "She looks like she's going to kill us"

Blizten looked at her with wide eyes, "No she doesn't" She said, trying not to panic.

"She does. Just look at her"

The twins craned their neck and looked up at the rear-view mirror. At first all they could see was the top of her head. Which wasn't much.

"I cant see anything?" Blizten questioned, a frown on her face. She took her seat belt off and kneeled up high. The same with Striker, "Oh..,I can see now,"

They watched as their mother ate her sandwich with that same straight face. Her eyes roamed around as she swallowed the last bite, and caught the young girls eyes. They gasped and quickly sat back in their seats.

"See? I told you!" Striker muttered, placing her seat belt back on at full speed.

Blitzen sniffed. Her eyes started to water, "Mommy wouldn't do that..."

Pan smiled at the child's sniffles. She had no idea why her daughters were being so ridiculous because of her straight face. She was no murderer, she was just daydreaming. Her face was always like that when she was thinking.

"You don't know that-

Her mother turned around and faced them,

-...Uh, h-hi, mommy" Striker waved nervously,

"What's wrong?" Pan grinned, ignoring their little scene at school for a second or two.

Blizten wiped her eyes as she saw her mothers smile, "Striker said you were going to kill us," She glared at her twin.

"Did she now?" Pan also glared at the child.

The twin swallowed, "N-no I didn't. I was just joking, see? I was just messing around"

Blitzen and her mother continued to glare at her, "Well, that wasn't a funny joke" Pan said, before driving off towards her husbands ki.

Striker pouted as she looked out the window. It was always _her_ that got told off, never silky old Blizten. She quickly wiped away a tear that managed to break free, hoping no one noticed.

"We're going to see your father, before you both ask" Pan stated.

Strikers head shot up, her face brightening, "Really? Were really going to see daddy?"

"Uh-huh"

Blitzen looked at the back off her mothers head in confusion, "How comes, mommy?"

Pan smirked as she parked her car outside of the large building. She grabbed both of the twins hands with speed as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"So we can tell him all about your little scene at school today, of course" She smiled sweetly.

The twins suddenly tried to yank their small hands away from their mother. Fear was placed all over their cute faces. Their purple hair moved about wildly as they started to have a little tantrum.

"BUT WE DONT WANT DADDY TO SHOUT AT US" They chorused, sobbing a little.

Pan carried on smiling sweetly as they made their way up to his office, ignoring the stares she was getting from the all the workers. She even ignored the twins moody demands and large screaming. She barged straight into Trunks office, not bothering to knock. He smiled at the warmly.

"Hey ladies,-

He stopped as he caught the sight on all their face's. Pan looked like she was going to have a fit. Striker was screaming her head off. And Blitzen was sniffing continuously

-Oh, boy" He muttered.


	3. Departure From The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Naomi;27**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

She blinked as she saw her reflection in the glass mirror before her. She had no idea how she got her body back, seen as though she had died 10 years ago.

Something wasn't adding up.

The wound on her stomach was killing her, despite the fact that the doctors had cleaned and sewed it up. Every time she moved, a sharp pain ran through her body.

It reminded her of that specific night; Goten, the knife, blackout. It all ran through her mind like sandstorm.

"Oh, Goten, where are you?" She cried, tracing the outline of her face on the mirror, "I know you're not dead...I can feel it" She muttered.

There was a slight knock at the door, startling her, "Everything ok in there?" It sounded like one of the nurses.

Naomi just carried on looking at her reflection. Her vision started to go blurry as the tears filled her eyes. She felt so alone and empty. Why was this happening to her?

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The banging continued, "Hello? Open this door at once"

The woman quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and yanked open the door. She glared at the nurse that stood before her.

"What?" She hissed. Her voice full of venom.

The nurse seemed taken aback at her tone and took a step back a little, "The doctor would like to see you"

Naomi glowered at the back of the nurses head as she followed her reluctantly. Her bare feet slapped against the cold floor loudly. She hated this place. It was smelly. There was crazy people on every ward and the food looked like a mixture of dog food and vomit. How an earth was she supposed to stay here and live like this?

"Ah, here we are" The doctor smiled as soon as she appeared into his view, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Naomi responded, her face straight.

The doctor nodded. He motioned her to come towards him, "Lets see that wound" He lifted up the ugly hospital gown and examined her pale stomach. Luckily she was wearing some kind of pants they had given her. They it itched terribly.

"Will she need any treatment?" The nurse questioned.

Naomi rolled her dull eyes and watched as the doctor shook his head. The faster she got out of the there, the better.

"She should be fine after a couple of days rest" He muttered, putting his tools away.

The nurse nodded, as Naomi got back into bed. She and the doctor both left the room to let the woman sleep. "Call me if you need anything" the nurse had said before she left.

Now, Naomi glared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to call for the stupid nurse. She didn't want to rest. And she certainly didn't want to _stay_ there for a couple of days.

It was time to leave.

"Fuck this" She muttered, kicking off the paper thin bed sheets. She placed her feet on the cold ground and began to walk. Her body tingled with excitement.

Naomi looked around as she passed the other patients beds. She grimaced at the sight of their scrunched up faces and loud groans.

The looked like death.

Her feet quickened its pace as they started calling after.

"Look she's escaping" An old lady pointed.

"Hey, get back here! You're not supposed to leave this ward without permission"

"What a bad girl"

"Such a nuisance"

"Oh well, she'll deserve it when they catch her"

Naomi was running now. Her heart was beating furiously as she exited the mad ward. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against, catching her breath.

"Stupid oldies" She muttered through huffs and puffs. She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

What an earth was she doing? This was no time for an adventure, especially with her wound. She looked down and stroked it awkwardly. It didn't seem to be getting any better.

With a sigh, she carried on slapping her feet against the cold floor and hopped into an elevator. She relaxed a little as the machine went to lower ground. It felt good.

"Doors opening", It responded, snapping Naomi back to reality. She groaned and made her way into the main entrance. Luckily it was empty.

"Uh, Miss? Where are you going?"

Naomi turned around, a sharp, heavy glare on her face. It was that nurse. The same one who wouldn't leave her be while she was in the toilet. Oh, what luck.

"Where are my clothes?" She hissed, ignoring the other woman's remark, "I'm sick of wearing this ugly gown"

The nurse swallowed. Why an earth weren't there any other staff around to help her?

"Where are my clothes?" Naomi repeated. Her voice seemed to be getting colder by the second.

The nurse swallowed, "Why dont we just go back to the ward where we can discuss things? Im sure-"

Naomi stepped closer, her face was like thunder, "I wont ask you again. Now, where are my god damn clothes?"

The nurse quivered then disappeared down the hall. She soon returned with a carrier bag consisting a small bundle of clothes.

"We decide to wash them. They seemed a little..._bloody_ when we changed you. I hope you don't mind"

Naomi smiled and held up her Black lacy top and snug white jeans. It may have been the outfit she died in, but it was still hot. Without any warning whatsoever, she whipped the hospital gown over her head and threw it on the ground. As well as the crusty pants she was wearing.

"...Um, Miss, I think it's best that you change in one of...the...toilets"

The nurse was obviously ignored. She frowned as she watched as the woman before her jump around to pull her jeans up her lean legs and then slid her feet into a pair of baseball boots.

"Wow, I'm surprised it actually still fits," Naomi muttered, despite the hole where she was stabbed. She smirked as she saw the nurses mouth drop open, "Thanks for obeying my orders. It feels good to be out of that paper bag and back into my own clothes"

The nurse just carried on staring. She was utterly gob-smacked. Who did this women think she was? Queen of Sheba? The nerve of some people!

"Well, I have to go now. I've got a very important mission to complete" She threw the nurse a careless wave over her shoulder, "Chow-Chow"

"But, wait, your wounds-" The nurse didn't get to finish, seen as though Naomi had gone through the door and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Trunks sweat dropped as he continued to look at the sight on his daughters faces. He knew their little scene at school today wasn't intended. But his wife sure didn't.

"So, Trunks, what do _you_ have to say about that then?, do you think it was the right thing to do?" Pan had questioned, her face angry.

The CEO had thought it was the right thing to do, and was going to say 'yes' too. But then he looked at her face and clenched fists and thought better of it.

"...Well, no" He looked the twins in the eye, "It wasn't. Those little girls could've been badly hurt" He responded.

Blitzen, now realising how careless they had been, pouted as her eyes started to water. Her father was right, they _could've_ been badly hurt. Even died!

"We're sorry, daddy" She responded.

Striker looked at her in disbelief. How could her sister just give in like that? It was showing their parents how weak they were. There was no way on earth some weaklings were going to boss _her_ around and then try get away with it. That would be stupid.

"I'm not sorry, daddy," She glared, "It was those stupid girls, they were the ones who started it"

She crossed her arms and continued to look father in the eye. Sure, being his favourite gave her the advantage. But the fact that she inherited Pan's feisty gaze made it even better. She was totally in control.

"That doesn't mean you can just start randomly start throwing energy balls!. Imagine they died, what would you do then?" Her mother questioned, knowing how smart her daughter truly was.

"Like I would care," She stuck her nose in the air, "I'm a _Briefs_, remember, mommy?"

Pan fell over in shock, while Trunks just laughed sheepishly. It seemed as though her child was more interested in her ego than somebody's health. What was that all about?

"Mommy! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Blitzen continued to question as she got down on her hands and knees.

Pan smiled at her daughters concern and rose to her feet again, "I'm fine, Honey, thank's for _your_ concern" She glared at her husband and her other daughter as she spoke the last part.

"_What_?" Trunks asked, not quite understanding his wife's anger towards him.

Pan just gave a simple, 'Hmph' in response and continued to rant on about Strikers unbelievable behaviour.

"What an earth has gotten into you, Missy? Just because your father is the President of Capsule Corp and your last name is Briefs, doesn't mean you're better than anyone else. Got it?"

Striker had not got it. She carried on scowling at her mother as is she was some kind of stranger asking her why she had purple hair. It did happen quite often.

"Aren't I right, Trunks?" Pan urged on, determined to prove her daughter wrong.

She didn't bother giving him a stern look this time. He knew his daughters actions were wrong, "You're exactly right, Pan"

His wife gave a look of triumph to their daughter, "See? Even your father agrees"

Striker just looked at her mother in shock. How could _she_ say such a thing? Did she not know how many people were craving such a name? Her grandmother was the richest woman in the world for goodness sake! Of course it made her better than everybody else.

"Daddy's just saying that so you wont get angry," She pointed out. Her voice grew cold as she continued to stick her nose in the air.

While her mother began to fume like a time bomb, Trunks squatted down to the child's eye sight and held her small hand and her sisters in his own large ones. He smiled as he looked at both of his children.

They were just like him at that age.

The only thing that was slightly different was that Blitzen somehow had inherited the innocence from Pan's side of the family. She wasn't as rough, stubborn or rude as her elder sister. It wasn't her thing.

Appary from that, they both shared his gorgeous lavender hair, great strength, and intelligent brains. He was sure his mother would be proud if they also took over Capsule Corp, just like he had.

After all, It was a family tradition.

"Both of you-" He stopped as Blitzen snatched her hand away, furious.

"Why am I getting the blame?" She questioned, "It was Striker who opened her big mouth"

Her sister glared at her, "I do not have a big mouth, you do!"

"Girls-" Trunks started.

Blizten placed her hands on her small hips. If Vixen were there in the same position, you would've thought _they_ were twins.

"Nu-Uh, you have a big mouth!"

"You do, you do, you do" Striker spat back.

"Ladies, please, there's no need-"

"No I don't, no I don't, no I don't!"

"LIAR!"

In flash, fists were flying all over the place. Striker was throwing dangerous punches all over the place, only managing a few hits since Blitzen had hold of her hair. Then all of a sudden ki balls were travelling each others stomachs.

It was war.

Pan and Trunks shook their heads as they quickly pulled them apart, "That's enough" They both roared, scaring the wits out of them. It had happened many times before, but it was still scary.

Trunks frowned down at the twin in his grip. He totally forgot what Pan was like at that age. But it all came spilling back. They may have his strength, but definitely had their mothers fighting skills. Her beauty too.

"Striker," He growled, "You have gone to far. Apologise to your mother and sister at once"

The twin pouted up at her father as tears threatened to fall. She hated it when her mother was angry with her. But when it came to her father, it broke her little heart.

"Sorry, mommy" She paused. "Sorry, Blitzen" She sniffed, totally embarrassed by her weak tears.

Pan smiled, "Apology accepted" She shook her daughters wrist lightly, "It's your turn now,"

Blitzen, aware of her free tears, wiped them away quickly. She wasn't embarrassed like her sister over there. But she _did_ want to impress her mother. Showing Pan how strong she was, was a goal for her. She wanted to be just like her when she was older.

"Do I have to apologise to daddy too?" She questioned as she looked up at her mothers cold face.

"Uh-Huh" Pan responded. She felt a little bad glaring at the child, but if it urged her to behave better, then so be it.

Blitzen looked at her father, "Sorry daddy," then her sister, "Sorry Striker"

"Apology accepted" Was her fathers reply.

The twin didn't smile back. She was still a little scared of her father after his shouting. Who knew he had such a temper?

"You're both grounded, by the way. So dont be getting your hopes up" Pan pointed out with a smug smile, "No Tv, no sweets, no going out with friends or anything like that"

"How long for?" They questioned in unison.

"5 days" Trunks butted in, still feeling a bit mean. He was quite surprised thatPan hadn't glared at him yet. She usually got mad at him for letting them go easy on their punishments.

At that little statement, the twins _really_ began to cry. What the heck were they supposed to do for the next 5 days? Homework?


	4. Leap Of Faith

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Naomi;27**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

**For the people who haven't read my other story heres what happened:**

**1. Bra liked Goten**

**2. Goten was oblivious to B's feelings and decided to get a girlfriend (Naomi)**

**3. She became madly obsessed with him, which caused G to dump her.**

**4. G Realised his feelings for B, so they hooked up**

**5. B&G's relationship makes N go crazy**

**6. She kills herself at leaving party**

**7. B&G live happily ever after, THE END**

**Just thought I'd tell you and stuff!**

**P.S - Striker and Blitzen are fraternal** **twins btw**

* * *

Goten sighed happily as he took one last glance at the photo of family that sat quietly at the front of his desk. He shut the door quietly before escaping out of his office window.

Man, that feels good, he thought to himself as the breeze ran threw his messy Black hair. He spread his arms out wide and grinned as he flew in time with the speed of the wind.

Since work was over, he could finally go and join his wife and children at C.C, a place he hadn't been in a while. Oh, how he was excited to see Bulma and Vegeta again.

"Just like old times" He muttered as landed outside of the mansion before him. He blinked a little as he took in every detail of the house, "It still hasn't changed," He grinned.

Of course, since Vixen adored her father and spent most of the time searching for his ki, she immediately appeared at his feet before he could even open the door. He almost fell over in fright when he saw her standing there.

"Argh!" He shouted, "Vixen don't do that! You scared the heck outta me,"

The child just beamed at him with a smirk. It seemed as though she had picked that little trait from her grandfather. Just as Bra, Trunks and the twins had done.

"Sorry daddy" She tugged his hand, her face sweet, "How was work today?"

Goten, being the fool he was, bought her little cute questioning and totally forgot all about her little scene at school today. Since Bra hadn't informed him of the child's actions, it didn't exactly stick into his brain.

"Work? It was great!..." They trailed into the living room where the rest of the family were sat, "...Lunch was the best part though"

Vixen grinned up at him, her eyes brimming a little. Her mouth opened to reply to his brilliant statement, but her mother beat her to it. How great.

"Goten, honey!" She practically leaped on him as planted a huge kiss on his lips. Her face brightened even more when she saw him flushing like crazy, "Chill out - It's not like everybody was watching.."

The Son blushed even more. It seemed as though his wife was wrong. Every person in the room was in fact watching. They all wore smirks on their interested faces, except the kids. They looked grossed out.

"Ewwwww," The twins chorused, "Uncle G and Aunt B just kissed each other on the lips!" Their little noses scrunched up. Vixen scowled and nodded in agreement.

The adults all laughed, including Goten. After he placed his wife back on the ground, and finished greeting everybody, he took a seat next to his Purple haired best friend.

They grinned at each other like idiots do.

"Long time no see, Trunks"

The CEO frowned, "Dude, we saw each other like two days ago, remember?"

Goten blinked, then grinned, "Oh yeah!"

Trunks groaned.

"_What_? It's not like I remember everything!" The Son stated, "I'm a busy man now"

"And so am I!" His friend shrieked.

"I didn't say you wasn't"

Bra and Pan exchanged annoyed glances. Despite the fact their husbands had grown into pretty hot successful men, they still acted like the typical baka's they were at the age of 7 and 8.

"Men" Pan muttered quietly, making her friend laugh.

"Tell me about it!" Bra paused, "Did you tell Trunks about the incident at school today?"

The Raven head groaned. She ran a hand through her messy hair and relaxed back into the chair, "Yes,"

"What did he say?"

Pan looked at her husband, who was too busy bickering with her Uncle to notice and frowned, "...Well, he didn't really say anything,"

Bra gasped, "What? He let them get away with it?"

"No. He just wasn't as strict as he normally is with them. If I didn't give him one of my looks, you know, the scary ones? he probably would've been on their side,"

The door slammed catching Bra's attention and in walked Zeus. He looked bright and full of energy like always, whilst his hair stood in that exact same position his fathers was. It was like looking at Goten all over again.

"Zeus!" Bulma practically crushed him in one of her bone crushing hugs, before planting a kiss on his smooth cheek, "How was school today, hun?"

The Son's face brightened even more, "It was great. I showed my science teacher that really cool trick you taught me,"

"Oh?"

Zeus nodded, "Yeah, she loved it. It's a shame you weren't there"

He placed his books down on the table and headed over to his mother to plant a soft kiss on her warm cheek, "How was your day, mom?"

Bra practically beamed at her son's manners. What a gentleman, she thought to herself as she embraced the young boy, "Awful," She replied.

Zeus cocked his head to the side, "Awful, huh?" He looked at Vixen with a glare, "What did you do _this_ time?"

Goten quickly got to the child's defence, "Hey, hey, hey, no need to get so hasty!. Your mother was just probably tired or something" He stated, petting his little princess as she climbed into his lap with a pout.

Bra shook her head in disgrace as she watched the scene, as did her son, "_Tired_? Is that the best you got?" She scoffed, "Don't be so stupid, Goten. You already know I went down to her school today"

"Speaking of that, what exactly did she do?" Her husband questioned, hoping it wasn't that bad.

Zeus smirked, "Yeah, Vixen, what _did_ you do at school today?"

The child glared at him in response and stuck her tongue out, "Shut up!"

"Make me," Her brother replied, his tongue also out. He watched as his sister crossed her arms in an angry manor. What a brat!

"_Anyway_," Goten started, "Mind telling me what she did, Bra?"

The Bluette ignored him and stretched out her fingers to check out her everday-manicured-nails. She sighed in a bored tone. Poor Goten.

"Pan?" He asked, knowing his wife wasn't saying anymore.

His niece giggled and spilled the beans, "...Which is why those two are on punishment," She finished directing a glare to her daughters.

Goten looked at the twins then down at his own child, then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing, daddy? Aren't you going to tell me off?" Vixen asked, eyes wide.

The Son shook his head, "No, why would I?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Bra screeched. Everyone winced in protest.

Goten immediately lost the smile from his face. He wrapped his arms around Vixen defensively, "...Yes?"

Pan dropped her mouth as well as the twins, where as the others; Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Bra was a loss for words. She just kept opening her mouth then shutting it all over again. What kind of idiot...?, "I cant believe you"

"Why?" He frowned at the woman before him, "It's not like she did anything wrong"

Bra just ignored him. She pushed her sunglasses over her eyes and left the room, her high heels clacking. It was obvious she was angry.

"Oh, and by the way, don't even think you're getting away with it Vixen. I will deal with your punishment later" She turned to her son, her face sweet, "Be home for 5, okay son? Dinner will be ready by then"

And then she was gone. They watched after her until she was out of sight. Zeus was practically fuming at Goten's behaviour.

"Nice one, Dad" He said sarcastically, "Why'd you have to go and upset mom like that?"

Still disgusted at his own fathers behaviour he didn't bother waiting for an answer and instead went over to Vegeta, who for some reason was smirking rather wildly.

"Good afternoon, Granpa" The boy said, automatically loading a bright smile on his face.

The small man nodded, "Zeus," He replied with a warm tone. He could still feel the anger radiating off the boy, despite the fact that he was smiling like crazy.

"Are we going to train?" He clenched a fist and showed off a small amount of muscle, "I'm feeling really energetic today"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the boys eagerness. He was happy for the boy to train with him. Since Trunks and Goten had grown up, he pretty much spared on his own. But then Zeus was born and that all changed.

"Yes," He got up and headed towards the gravity room, Zeus on his trails. Everybody watched in silence.

"What's up with him?" Trunks asked, "Why is he so moody all of a sudden?"

Goten frowned, "He's a mommy's boy, remember?"

* * *

Naomi scowled as she made her way down the busy roads. Everything seemed to have changed over the past years. It was as she had entered a new dimension.

"Man, this is exhausting," She muttered every now and then as she spotted people driving up and down in her flash cars. Why the hell did her parents have to live so damn far?

Since her parents lived near her old high school, it was torture for her. The distance she was now seemed miles away from her old home. If only she some money, then maybe she could get a taxi? Or, maybe she could hitch a ride? But how?

"Ugh, why me?" She continued to groan.

Her feet and back were already aching and she had only walked for half an hour. Imagine what her body would be like in 2 hours! She would probably collapse on the pavement in exhaustion.

She wiped her hand over her damp forehead and tried to speed up a little. Since the heat was practically beaming on her small body, it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on where she was going.

"Hey, baby," Some guy winked as he pulled beside her weak body, "Want a ride?"

Of course, Naomi being the bitch she was, told him where to go. No way was she going to get picked up by some random man. Who knows what he could do to her? What if she died again and missed out on her second chance with Goten? Fuck that!

"I already have a man," She continued, ignoring her aching feet, "He's waiting for me at home"

The man just carried on smirking, his tongue rolling over his lips in hunger. Even though he was wearing dark shades, Naomi could still see his eyes going up and down her undead body.

It disgusted her.

"He doesn't have to know" He replied, almost climbing out of his car window.

Naomi just scoffed, gave him the finger and carried on strutting her stuff down the busy high streets. She could tell the man was still watching her, since he was spitting abuse at her.

This had been happening for a few times now, but it still hurt a little bit of confidence she had left.

"What a disgusting young man" A lady said, her eyes watching his car speed down the road, "Are you okay, dear?"

Tears threatened to fall. This was the first hint of kindness Naomi had experienced all day. She quickly turned away.

"I'm fine," She blinked away the tears, "Thank you for your concern" She muttered and quickly stepped into the road.

Being the air-head she was, she didn't exactly look where she was going and almost got her self killed. The cars whizzed past her small frame like she was hardly there. It seemed like she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ugh, will these cars slow down!" She grumbled, trying hard to reach the other side.

But the vehicles paid no attention to her small frame and carried on driving ahead at full speed. Getting sick of waiting, Naomi decided leap across...

...only to get run over in process.


	5. Come Home, Mommy

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Naomi;27**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK.**

**I've finished my exams _and_ I've finished school ****now so I'll be** **updating faster than everrrr.**

Zeus paused mid-punch as he felt his mother's ki risen a little. It seemed to be put of fear and shock rather than anger and hatred. How strange.

"Do you feel that, Granpa?" He questioned the smaller man that was looking up at him with a funny expression.

Vegeta nodded, his mouth firmly shut.

Zeus frowned, "What do you think is wrong with her?" He jumped down to the floor and switched off the gravity, "Do you think she's hurt?"

His grandfather powered down from his Saiyan state and looked out of one of the small windows that Bulma had placed on the gravity room walls.

"I doubt it," He grunted, "She's a Saiyan"

Zeus just sweat-dropped. It would be his grandfather that would bring their heritage into the scene, wouldn't it?

"She can fend for herself," Vegeta continued.

"I know she can. She beats up Dad all the time," He laughed, "It's so funny watching their sparring matches"

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the little vision, "I'm sure it is," He replied.

They soon returned to their little match, forgetting all about Bra and her high ki.

* * *

Bra, herself, was pacing back and forth in a rush. Her hair swooshed out behind her as she speed walked up and down in a repeated direction. With her hands on her little forehead, she looked like a head-case. It seemed as though someone was a little stressed out.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man" She said over and over again.

Despite that fact that her legs and back were aching from all that pacing, she still continued to walk up and down the corridor. A look of annoyance and worry on her face.

A nurse approached her cautiously, "Is everything alright, Miss?" She swallowed as Bra shot her a hard gaze.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She suddenly blinked at her rudeness, "Sorry" She whispered looking at her hands.

"It's fine, dear," She smiled, "Mind telling me what's the matter?"

Bra finally looked up. Her own mouth also curved up as she took sight of the elder woman in front of her. She may of had grey hair, and few wrinkles here and there. But there was something about her that made Bra feel extremely comforted by.

Her mouth wobbled a little, "I..I've done something terrible,"

"Oh?" The woman had now lead her into the cafe and sat down opposite her with that same kind smile, "And what would that be?"

Bra hesitated. Could she trust this woman? "Well..."

The woman smiled, obviously aware of her uncertainness, "You don't have to tell me if you don't like to, dear"

"It's ok," She gave a small smile in return, "It's better if I get it off of my chest"

The woman nodded, "Take all the time you need my dear,"

And so Bra did.

* * *

Pan smiled as she stroked her daughters Lavender coloured hair. It was the softest thing she had ever felt, even softer than her own!. Oh, she was lucky had chosen Trunks to be the father of their children.

He made terrific looking baby's.

"Mommy?" Blizten suddenly asked, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Yes?"

The child paused for a second. "Why doesn't daddy love me as much as Striker? Is it because I'm not strong enough?"

The woman's head jerked as if she had been slapped. Where an earth had that come from? And how long had she been thinking about this? Oh just wait till those two come home, she thought to herself a glare on her smooth face.

"Why an earth would you think that?" She asked. Her hand hovered above the child's head, "Did Striker say something to you?"

Blitzen didn't reply, seen as though she was too busy playing with the hem of her dress. She hoped this little trick was working. A distraction for her mother is perfect. Striker would hate her if she found out she was telling tales _again_.

"Blitzen"

No answer.

"Answer me" She raised her voice a little higher than usual.

The child still didn't answer her.

"I know you can hear me"

Still no answer.

In a wave of frustration she swivelled the girl around to face her. She yanked the hem out of her daughters hands and lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye.

"Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you, missy?" Pan questioned, an eyebrow raised, "Can you not speak? Is it that?"

Blitzen shook her head in annoyance.

"Then what is it then?"

Blitzen just looked down with a little smile on her face and drew little shapes on the inside of her mothers soft palm. Pan couldn't help but pour her heart out to the pretty child.

She pulled her close to her warm body and wrapped her arms around her. The smell of her hair wafted up Pan's nose which made her cuddle the child closer.

"Don't listen to what your silly sister tells you, you hear me?. She was just trying to upset you" Pan responded. "Your father and _I_ both love you both the same. We don't have favourites," A pit of guilt rolled around in her stomach.

Any other 5 year old would've just nodded her head and believed those lies. But since Blitzen had inherited the smartness from her father, she knew that was all a lie. She also knew not to confront her mother about this situation again. Pan couldn't lie to save a life!

"Yes mommy," Her brightened resembling her Great Granpa Goku, "Can we go eat now? We didn't get to have lunch at school today"

Pan sweat dropped. She was just like her Uncle in so many ways.

* * *

Goten sighed once more as he continued to look out of the window with a droopy face. He had returned to own home not long after Bra had left. But she wasn't home.

Why? He didn't know. He didn't like her being where he couldn't see her. The same with his children. It felt like a part of him was missing, like his stomach or something.

It wasn't normal.

His eyes trailed up and down the road as different cars drove by, wondering if he'd missed Bra's by mistake.

"Man, this sucks" He muttered as he removed his colourful tie from around his neck. He rubbed it slowly.

Vixen watched the scene with narrowed eyes. Even _she_ was wondering where her mother was, her little stomach was growling like a wild boar. Dinner was usually ready by now.

"Ugh" She grunted as her eyes swerved over to the clock then the kitchen. Why an earth was her mother taking so long? She better not of found another sale again!

With another grunt, she hoped up off the sofa and stumbled over to her father, who was still stood by the window. Emotions kept flickering over his face every few seconds which confused the hell out of Vixen. But being the 'good girl' she was, she choose not say anything just incase he got even more upset.

"Daddy?" She called out, a slight tug on his trouser leg, "Daddy?"

Goten didn't reply. It seemed as though he was somewhere else, some place far far away from home. It made Vixen mad. Why was he suddenly ignoring her? This had never happened before.

"Daddy answer me!" She said tugging harder.

He didn't even flinch.

"...Daddy?" Vixen asked cautiously. She peered up at him slowly, "Is something wrong? Are you mad at me? Was it because I drove mommy away?" By now she was sniffing, "_Daddy_!?"

After a 5 second wait, she decided to take his ignorance as an answer that he was furious with her and began to slowly walk away. Her eyes watery with tears.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She muttered as she walked away, "I didn't mean to make Mommy disappear, honest I didn't. I love her really, lots and lots and lots. I promise I do. Do you believe me Daddy?"

Goten didn't reply so she just carried on pouring her small heart out.

"I promise to be a good girl so Mommy will like me again and then maybe she'll come back. That will make you and Zeus happy, wont it Daddy?"

A few tears escape her bright, Blue eyes, so she wiped them away with the back of her hand quickly.

"I know you're angry with me Daddy," She continued, "So I'll just leave you alone now..." Vixen gave him one last glance before heading off to her room...only she didn't make it there. She was suddenly sweped off her little feet.

Goten inhaled the smell of her hair as he cuddled her small body to his chest. He smiled as he heard her sobbing quietly, her face buried to cover her embarrassment, "There, there" He soothed.

After a while she wiped away her tears and her sobs died down. Vixen blinked up at her fathers bright face. Why the heck was he smiling? She wondered.

"Daddy?" She whispered, "Why are you smiling? Aren't you mad anymore?"

Goten raised an eyebrow, "Mad? What are you talking about?"

"You were angry, remember?" Vixen pointed out.

The fathers face was soon confused, "No I wasn't" He responded.

The child glared at him. Was he really that stupid that he couldn't remember his own anger? What kind of father was he!

"Was too" She pointed out.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was no-" Goten grunted as he realised this was going nowhere, "What made you think that I was angry?"

Vixen crossed her arms, "You were ignoring me"

"So?"

"You never ignore me!" The child exclaimed.

"I dont?"

Vixen shook her head.

"Oh," Goten responded, "Exactly when did that happen?"

"Just now you noodle"

Goten laughed, his eyes bright and radiating, "Oh! I wasn't ignoring you, silly"

The child's scowl softened. She wiped a few strands of turquoise of out her pale face and cocked her head to the side.

"You wasn't?" She questioned.

Goten grinned, "Of course not! I was just talking to your mother,"

Vixen just looked at him. Does he really think that _she_ was that stupid? Her grandmother was the smartest woman in the world for goodness sake!

"Nice try, Daddy, but I'm not that stupid"

The Son carried on smiling, "I know you're not, look how smart your mother is."

"Then why did you lie about talking to Mommy? You didn't even have a phone" Vixen replied.

Goten chuckled, "I, I mean _we_ don't need a phone to talk to each other" He smiled as he locked the door behind him and took off into the air.

Vixen ignored the flutter of the wind as it ran through her hair, she also ignored the fact that the pair was going somewhere, which was a first.

"You can? How?" She questioned, intrigued by her mother and father.

Goten raised an eyebrow as the hospital came in contact with his eyesight, "Huh? Oh we use this thing called 'telepathy'..." Or bonding, he thought to himself.

"Tele...-" She stopped as she struggled to finish the rest of the word. What an weird mixture of words.

Goten laughed at the child before setting foot into the hospital entrance. His heart pounded against his shirt as he felt Bra's ki coming from the cafe.

It was time to take his wife back home.


	6. Meet The Patient

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Naomi;27**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

Naomi scowled up at the ceiling as she opened her dark Brown eyes as slowly as she possibly could. Was this really the second time today? Or was that whole escape route from the hospital all a silly dream?

Ha. She soon found out.

"Dammit" She muttered as she tried to use all of her strength to sit her self up in the creaky bed that she had been placed in, but unfortunately failed and fell back down again with a loud, annoyed groan.

It seemed as though it was the next day after suicidal break out, which was pretty strange because her stab wound felt totally fine. In fact it was already fading away like it never even happened. No, it was just rest of her body that felt like it had been used in a street fight or something.

It was depressing.

The young woman rolled her eyes and craned her neck to look of out the little gap in the curtains that was covering her personal space. Her _only_ personal space. At the moment she couldn't see anything but other patients with old and crippled, their faces lacking any emotion whatsoever.

Scary? Thats not even the word.

Frowning she kept her eyes on the gap, hoping at least _someone_ would come and tell her why she was feeling like this. Her body that is. Her head was a total different story. It felt like she'd been banging her head continuously on brick wall.

Why? She didn't know.

But what she _did_ know was that if someone wasn't there in the next 10 minutes...-

"I'll just go and see if she's awake, then I'll call you all in" A cheery voice could be heard outside of her supposedly 'bedroom' and so she froze.

Naomi quickly craned her neck back into place with a loud grunt and waited for the nurse or whatever she was to come and examine her. She was pretty sure she had at least some broken bones.

The woman quickly dipped the curtains open as she stepped in, closing them straight back behind her. Her face was bright like the Sun and her cheeks were rosy like Red apples. She seemed like the type of nurse that was used in the children's wards, which strangely annoyed the hell out of Naomi.

I'm no child! What the hell is wrong with these people? She questioned her mind, not entirely expecting an answer.

"Had a good rest?" She didn't wait for Naomi's answer, "It seems as though your recovering already!" She beamed.

Of course the lover of Goten was _not_ going to accept that for the answer of her aching body and her roaring headache. What did these people take her for? Some kind of dummy?

"Oh please," She spat, "We both know that's a big fat lie"

The nurse's smile didn't drop, "Do we now?" She asked as if she was talking to a child.

Naomi clenched her fists underneath the stiff sheets that was covering her aching body. Man she'd just love to punch that old hag right about now.

"Yes," She said through gritted teeth, "We do..." She squinted her eyes as she scanned her eyes over the nurse's plain dress for a name tag, "_Audrey_" She finished.

The nurse raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she followed the young women's angry glare, "Well," She started a little huffy, "I don't think I do. Mind telling me, _Naomi_?" She smiled in triumph.

This little gesture just made Naomi scoff all over again. This wasn't a little game they were playing here, it was a discussion about her stupid body for goodness sake!

"Wow, you said my name. Want an award with that?" The nurse frowned at her sarcasm but didn't say anything in her defence. Naomi smirked.

"Anyway," She continued, "I would like to inform you that I'm _not_ recovering, I'm back in the ridiculous hospital, my body is aching and my head is pounding. Care to explain?" She shouted.

Audrey's smile had seemed to have disappeared throughout her mad shouting spree, but Naomi wasn't bothered too about that. The quicker the pain was gone, the better.

"Well the only statement there I can answer is why you're here and why you're body must be aching" She confirmed.

"Which is?" She questioned.

The nurse swallowed the lump in her throat, "You were...in a car accident"

* * *

Out in the waiting area with other glum looking humans sat the cheerful Son's...only right about now they weren't exactly cheerful.

"You don't think she's..." Bra started her voice a little wobbly. Her face was as pale as snow and her eyes were wide with worry.

It was a sight that Goten thought he'd never see. Not once.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, "Why would you think that? You're no killer"

Bra looked at him, "You don't know that."

Goten opened his mouth to respond but knew better. Whatever he said wasn't going to change her mind anyway. She was too much like her father. Stubborn.

So he just cuddled her closer to him with a sigh. Hopefully later on he could make it up to her...

Vixen pouted as she saw the sadness in her mothers eyes. She hated seeing her mother sad just as much as she did her father. Sure, sometimes she couldn't stick her mom, but it didn't mean she didn't love her to pieces.

She frowned as she tried remembering what her cousin had mentioned to her a few months ago. What was it she'd said again...

**(Flashback)**

Blitzen and Vixen sat in quietly in their grandmothers backyard as they star gazed up at the sky above. They sighed happily as they sipped their warm coco in delight, eyes bright like the sun.

"Look!" Vixen gasped as a star flew by, "Another shooting star" She pointed, a strong grip on the hot drink in her small hand.

Blitzen smiled, "Have you made a wish yet?" She questioned.

"Nope. I don't know what to wish for"

"Me neither"

Both the children giggled like hyenas.

"I'm all out of wishes" Blitzen continued, "I cant think of anything else I really need"

Vixen frowned and turned to face her, "Really? I can think of loads!" She watched as the Son smiled up at the sky.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't really need those wishes. I've already got what I need-"

The Briefs scoffed, "You have _not_!. You're not even 10 yet, so how would you know that?. Only adults say that stuff"

Blitzen finally met her gaze after a 5 second thought on what exactly she was going to say without her anger getting in the way.

"Because," She grinned a Trunks like grin and spread her arms wide, "I have a big, happy family and that's all that really matters"

Vixen looked at her with a blank expression before laughing at her cousin fondly. She totally forgot about her hot drink and had to clutch it quickly before it burnt her small thighs.

"Are you serious?" She continued to laugh, "What about all those cool things you could get that nobody else cant? Huh?"

The Son scowled and instantly looked like a little Pan-Chan. If only Trunks was there. She placed both hands around her favourite Rainbow mug before gazing back at her scornful cousin.

"That's not very nice. And besides, not all people have a family you know." She sniffed sadly, "Mommy said that some parents abandon their children because they don't want to look after them anymore"

Vixen raised an eyebrow at the word 'abandon' but decided to dismiss it since they were on an important topic. It was one she hadn't particularly discussed before so it grabbed her interest even more.

"Why not?" She asked, wondering what type of person would do such a thing to their own flesh and blood.

Blitzen frowned as looked down into her empty cup. When exactly did she finish that again? She had sworn it was there a second-

"Helloooo, anyone in there?" Vixen waved her hand in front of the child's face with a grin.

"Hm? I'm here" She muttered not taking her eyes off the mug.

Vixen rolled her pretty little eyes, "I know you are silly!...hey, B, I was just wondering..." She paused, a little show of guilt was placed onto her face, "..actually never mind"

Blitzen didn't seem to of heard her. She was still too busy faffing around with her cup and wondering how the rest of her precious hot coco could just disappear without her noticing. Her mother wasn't lying about her super senses was she?

Vixen sweat dropped at the scene then yawned in an unladylike way. She scratched the back of her head slowly before draining the rest of her coco.

"Goodnight, firecracker" She muttered sleepily, smiling at the silly nickname for the other child she had used since birth.

Blitzen continued to scowl at the cup, but replied this time, "Goodnight foxxy," She grumbled, not bothering to wave the other girl off.

Vixen smiled, but then suddenly it dropped.

"Blitzen?" She questioned quietly.

The child's Purple hair blew in the wind as she turned around to face her one of her favourite family members.

"Yes?"

Vixen also known as 'little miss foxxy' bit her lip, hesitating a little, "Did you really mean what you said about the family thing? You know it being the only thing you need?"

The Briefs smiled so brightly she could of replaced the Sun if it was off sick with flu. Her eyes shined brightly as they took on the form of two large Sapphires.

"Of course. Why would I lie about such a thing?" She wondered.

Vixen shrugged and smiled back, "Well, goodnight" She said disappearing into the darkness.

**(End of Flashback)**

The Bra look a like's eyes widened as it all came flooding back to her. How could she of forgotten such a thing? Star gazing, hot coco and spending time with Blitzen were one of her all time favourites.

She quickly blinked as she realised they were suddenly moving. It was a lucky thing she was being held tightly in her fathers arms, otherwise-

"You ready?" Goten whispered to his love of his wife knocking Vixen back into reality. He squeezed her hand for comfort, but she didn't squeeze back.

She didn't answer either, nodding her head was the only response she was giving off. Both father and daughter hated it. Which was why...

"Mommy?" Vixen called before they opened the hospital curtains, "Mommy, I love you"

Goten nearly dropped the child at the sudden out burst but managed to steady himself in time. Bra on the other hand looked like her face was going to explode. If her smile got any bigger, she'd probably split in half.

Her eyes immediately grew a little brighter, "I love you too, my little fox" She kissed her cheek softly, then smiled at Goten, "You too mister" She kissed _him_ on the lips.

Vixen blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at the loving couple.

"Moooom, Daaaad!" They didn't bug, "Ugh" Vixen then grunted, hoped down out of her fathers hands and disappeared through the hospital curtains like Sonic.

The foxxy girl didnt bother too remove her scowl as she made facial contact with the nurse and some woman who had a face like thunder. They were humans and she (thankfully) was not.

This was such a good advantage for her.

This must be the old lady mom knocked down, she thought to herself as she eyed the woman up and down, I'm surprised she's still alive!

The nurse raised both her eyebrows at the child's striking Blue hair, but choose not comment on it. The child looked like she was ready to let a tantrum loose or worse, even rip someones head off.

"Hello dear. Who might you be?" Audrey questioned, that same sweet smile on her face.

Vixen didn't bother replying since her parents burst in with flustered looks on their pretty faces and quickly apologised before things got out of hands.

"Did we scare you Vixen? Is that why you'd gone in without us?" Goten wondered as he saw the look on his daughters face, "Sorry if we did" He grinned goofily.

Bra shook her head, totally forgetting where they were, "Your father and I just a got a little carried away, didn't we Goten?" She giggled as he flushed Pink.

He didn't get to answer her question because _someone_ decided to cut him off. In such a tone, you'd think he was deaf.

_**"G-GOTEN?"**_


	7. Bra's Fury

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz**

**Bra; 27, Pan; 28, Trunks; 29,**

**Goten; 28, Marron; 29, Uub; 29**

**Naomi;27**

**Vixen; 6, Zeus; 8, Blitzen; 5,**

**Striker; 5, Cherish; 6, Eden; 9**

**OMG i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating at ALL lately.**

**Ever since I finished school, I've become 10x more lazy than usual. Mario kart wii has been my top priority, and also food (Ha ha ha ha)**

**But hey! I'm gonna start updating again (Yippe!)**

**Anyway, here you go :) ...**

* * *

Pan scowled as she sat opposite her so called 'husband'. She crossed her arms and locked her gaze with the former 'CEO' she had somehow, stupidly fallen in love with. He smirked wickedly.

"Come on Pan. All you have to do is take it" He instructed, his smirk growing wider.

The Son, (although formerly known as a Briefs) didn't budge, but clenched her empty fist as it rest on his desk in front of her. It was obvious that she was going to explode from all that anger she was holding in if she didn't break something in the next few seconds.

And Trunks knew that.

He ran his tongue smoothly over his gleaming, White teeth in delight. Her temper sure was a turn on.

"Cheater" She spat. She still didn't move, her fist still remaining as it did before.

Why should she take it? It wasn't meant to end like this dammit. He should just call it quits already! It was obvious the fool had somewhat cheated during her random daydreams of White beaches, calm waves and hotties feeding her strawberry's dipped in sugar.

It was natural (let alone normal) to sometimes forget your playing a game with your husband that still thought he was an 8 year child and thought his big, stupid Blue eyes would help him escape from her angry wrath.

Because guess what Trunks Vegeta Briefs, IT WONT!

"What's wrong Panny?" He taunted,"Sad cause you know you're about to lose at a silly old card game?"

Pan growled then making Trunks erupt with a wave of laughter. Even though his wife loved hearing him laugh at her stupid behaviour, it still annoyed the hell out of her. She hated being laughed at, just like Videl and Chi Chi.

They couldn't stand for it.

"Oh please. I don't see how all of this is funny. It's just a stupid game of 'Old Maid'" She said through gritted teeth.

Trunks just carried on lauging away, he cluched his sides as though he had been running a whole 60 miles without stopping. It made Pan burn with fury. She watched as the card in his hand moved up and down in time with his laughter and smirked.

Stupid baka, she thought to herself with a shake to her head. "You're ridiculous" She stated, her voice flat.

"Of course I am. That's what all losers say" He replied watching her shake with rage. Man, was she hot. She was sizzling like fire.

"Ugh, you jerk!" She scrapped her chair back loudly away from his untidy desk and stomped her way over to the window with a scowl on her face. Her eyes roamed about as she looked down at the people that walked by with a hop to their step. They were so tiny from where she was.

Trunks turned and watched amused, "Aw, come on Pan. You don't have to go all moody on me. You know I was only playing"

When she didn't answer he frowned at her ignorance and also scrapped back his chair, following her footsteps to one of the glass windows that gave him a spectacular view of the city.

He sighed as he stopped an inch behind her. A smile tugged on Pan's lips as she heard the noise that escaped his mouth.

Typical fool.

She slowly peeped over shoulder and held his gaze.

"I hate you" She whispered, trying hard not to erupt into a wave a giggles as she saw the look on his face. It was getting hard to control herself.

"Liar. You know you love me really" He smirked as he spun her round and pressed her against his warm chest. She inhaled his scent dreamily.

Man, he smells good, she thought to herself, bitting down on her bottom lip. Her free hand roamed about until it reached the top of his head where she twisted a purple lock of his hair around her finger.

"Maybe." She muttered, interrupting Trunks soothed thoughts, "Maybe not"

Trunks grinned and ran a hand slowly up and down her back in a slow, soft rhythm. His grin grew wider as he heard her sharp gasp. The fingerprints he'd left on her skin felt like petals, only they were icy petals.

Trust him to make her shiver in such a way.

"Panny, all you have to do is take the card. It'll be over before you know it..." He purred.

His wife snorted. What kind of fool did he take her for? Yeah, she was stupid, but not that stupid!. Not even Goten stupid and there was nothing as bad as that. No way!

So Pan sighed. Acting was the only thing that could get her out of this sticky situation. It had to be.

"..I-I guess so" She stuttered, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Only a baka would do this, "I should've know you're better than me at card games"

Dammit, that part was extremely hard.

Trunks smirked, "You mean at all games"

Pan quickly grit her teeth together to stop a wave of abuse erupting from her smooth lips. What a self centred jerk!

"Yes Trunks, at all games"

The handsome CEO struggled hard to contain his high pitched laughter. This was probably one of the funniest expressions he had seen on Pan's face. Man, where was a camera when you needed one?

"Aww, Panny" He taunted, grabbing her up into his arms. He raised her chin up towards his face, "Do you really mean that?"

His wife gave a small smirk, "How about I give you the answer?" She whispered, ready to lock their lips together...

...But then...

Pan's head whipped around as she heard the door open, the click clack of pointy, high heels and a thrash of un-neat papers thrown onto her mates desk. She scowled venomously.

Haven't they ever heard of knocking? Damn those secretary's.

"Oh..." The Blond coughed a little, her face a little immediately turning Red as she caught sight of the too, "Sorry if I was interrupting anything," She quickly dropped another wad of papers onto his desk, "I'll leave right away"

Trunks watched as she fled at the speed of light with somewhat amusement. What a funny secretary!

"Well..." Pan started, "That was strange"

"I agree" He murmed in reply, moving a trace of long hair out of his confused wife's face. It sure had grown, especially since she was little. He smiled as he remembered all those times she despised having long hair and such, but just look at her now.

'I guess it's just a girl thing' He thought to himself about her change in appearance.

"Now, where were we?" She questioned bringing her arms to rest on his neck, eyes wide with excitement.

Trunks only response was to crash their lips together, and then they happily made out in peace, right?

Wrong.

Instead they made eyes with a freaked out Zeus. He scrunched his perfectly thick brows together as he searched around the office in confusion. Pan and Trunks quickly split themselves into two again as the boy set his eyes on the cuddly pair.

"Sorry for...uh...interupting, but do you know who that presence is that's with my mother?" He questioned with curious black eyes.

Trunks blinked at the child's politeness for a second. It seemed as though he had inherited such a thing from the Son's side of the family, because such a thing in the Briefs household failed to exist.

"Uh, what?." He frowned, "You mean Bra right?" He managed to spit out, only just realising what the child had asked.

Pan hit him because of his stupidity, "Duh, who else could he have been talking about ?"

Trunks chuckled nervously, "Oh come on! You both know I was just messing around right?" His hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Pan scoffed, "Yeah, sure you were"

"I was! Honest I was"

"Uh-huh" She continued sarcastically

Zeus watched the pair in annoyance. What kind of Uncle was this man before him? He was sure when he was about 5 or 6, Uncle Trunks said to come if he was in trouble.

The Goten look a like shook his head.

'I guess this is the result of telling him my problems' He thought to himself with a quiet sigh as he watched the pair continue to bicker. Without a backward glance he opened the window and flew out, deep into the clouds.

* * *

Vixen raised a curious brow at the somewhat 'sick' patient that was laid before her. How an earth did this women know her father's name? Was she one of his biggest fan's or something?

"Huh?" Goten questioned, his face full of confusion and also curiosity, "What did you say?"

Vixen looked up at her father for a second, then her mother, then the crazy woman who knew her fathers name. Her eyes travelled over the girls pretty features for a second, before raising her eyebrow all over again.

There was no way...

"I said you're name silly" The woman giggled. She placed her hand over her mouth like a child.

...Nope no way at all...

"Uh..." Goten stumbled for words. How the heck did she know his name? And why the heck was she laughing about it?

...Vixen's old daddy-kins would never cheat on her mother...right?...

"Do you know her?" Bra asked, her voice a little...shocked. Her features resembled somebody, but she couldn't seem to remember who.

How strange.

Goten almost fell over in surprise. Why the heck would he know some random woman who his wife had knocked down? He looked at her somehow-excited face and shivered. This was crazy.

He quickly grabbed the bottom of the patient's bed to support himself before shaking his head at his wife's question, quickly ignoring the woman's happy face, he spat out the words Bra had been hoping for, "No!"

Not wanting to miss the woman's reaction, Vixen quickly turned her head back to the patient with a wide smirk plastered to her face. Looked like she was right after all, her Daddy would never leave her Mother for...

She quivered.

...that!

Of course since the child wasn't very tall yet, she could easily see the patients disappointment to her fathers answer. The woman's hand were now clenched into balls and her face had dropped a little.

Meh.

Oh, how Vixen wanted to laugh. Her fathers fan's were waaaay to emotional for her liking. Not as bad as her mothers or her Uncle's, but they were still bad.

"Are you sure?" Bra pondered a little more, "Because she's seems to remember or know you from...somewhere"

The child's eyes wandered over to her father once more and watched as he shook his head with a dazed facial expression. It was obvious that this women must be his all-time-biggest fan.

Ha. What a joke.

Bra rolled her eyes at her husband before turning back to his all-time-biggest fan. She smiled as she walked a little closer to the bed.

"Hi, I'm Bra. How are you feeling?"

The patient locked eyes with her and suddenly sneered. It seemed as though her mood had somehow changed. Her face had instantly changed back to thunder, just how Vixen had spotted her and her arms were now crossed tightly over her chest.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She spat back, totally ignoring Bra's shocked expression, "Thanks to you, I'm back in this dreadful hospital again. You're lucky I don't get and strangle you to death"

Bra's mouth hit the floor with speed. What...an...earth? Was it just her, or was she just hearing things? This was the same girl that had called her husbands name, had it not? How dare she!

"Wait a minute, how-"

The patient cut her off.

"Would you shut up already? You're giving me a headache" She growled, holding her forehead.

Shut up? Did she just really say shut up or was Bra just hallucinating?

Vixen and Goten quickly took a step back as they felt Bra's ki rise a lot higher than it should be. It looked like Mrs Son was about to kick some ass!

"What did you just say to me?" She shrieked, arms going wild in the air, "Repeat what you just said, lady"

The woman smirked at her anger, "Why? Are you going to hit me? Is that it? Because if you are, I'd say you're wasting your..." She sniffed, "Strength"

That was it.

That was enough to send Mrs Son over the edge.

Her fists clenched in fury. Of course having a temper like Vegeta's wasn't exactly easy to control, so punching her lights out would be a piece of cake.

She quickly looked around and smirked.

Ha.

Forget trying to talk some sense into this fool, since the nurse had left the cubicle without them knowing, she could just easily knock her out, right? Nobody Know would know that her fist had connected to the woman's cheek without someone telling, and that would obviously never happen.

Infact, who cares? She was Mrs Son and she could do whatever she wanted.

So just as the she was about to unless her fury of attacks, Zeus burst through the curtain's with a deep scowl on his face, his fists clenched and his eyes burning with anger.

His eyes quickly scanned the woman before him, before returning to his mothers.

"Mother, what's wrong? What's making you so angry!?" He growled, not liking the whole fact that her ki had risen so high,

The patient quickly eyed up the boy with curious eyes. Everything about him reminded her of...Goten

Hmmmm.

That must be his son, Naomi thought to herself in astonishment, ..The son that could have been mine...

**A/N: Guy's if all you're wondering why Zeus is mad, its because he'a a true momma's boy. Just like Vixen is a Daddy's girl :3**


End file.
